THOxTQ: Consequence of Sounds (Main Page)
THOxTQ: Consequence of Sounds is a story written by Hazelcats. The story is an alternate universe, crossover story between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Its characters are taken from The Questers and The Heroes Organization. This page serves as a source for information, organization, and various other items relating to the story. Characters This section only contains information about characters taken directly from The Questers and The Heroes Organization groups. Any other characters mentioned in the story are not mentioned due to either unimportance, spoilers, or because Hazel just doesn't want to put them in here. Character Note: Hazel really tried to keep their backgrounds and personalities as close to canon. Yes, there are definitely some differences, but everything is based on their backgrounds in canon. However, since this is an alternate universe and not everything is the same with their histories and circumstances, sometimes their personalities might not be exactly what they are in canon. The personalities are as close as possible, but sometimes there might be something that's like "wait, what?" or "wow I really didn't expect that" or "are you sure that's right?" but yes it's probably right. Hopefully. If not Hazel is very very sorry. '' ''This section shouldn't have any real spoilers in it, just basic information, but if you only want to find out info about the characters through the story, then stop reading and skip to the next section. Anything in the "other information" section applies to the beginning of the story and may or may not still be valid by the end. '' The Questers Ava Bankowski '''House: '''Gryffindor '''Year:' 6 Blood-Status: Unknown Other Information: Ava was raised by her muggle mother since she was a baby and has never known her father. Therefore, she does not know what her true blood status us. She plays on the Quidditch team as one of the Beaters with longterm boyfriend Zack Johnson. She doesn't get along with animals well. Kyra Musika House: Hufflepuff Year: 5 Blood-Status: '''Muggleborn '''Other Information: Kyra is Hogwarts' Quidditch commentator. She is in a relationship with Michael Johnson. Michael Johnson House: Gryffindor Year: 4 Blood-Status: Halfblood Other Information: Despite being a halfblood, Michael was raised in a mainly muggle environment as his witch-mother decided to give up her magical lifestyle to be with his muggle-father. He is in a relationship with Kyra Musika. He has a sibling-like relationship with Zack Johnson. Natalie Cole House: Gryffindor Year: 7 Blood-Status: Pureblood Other Information: '''Natalie is one of the Chasers as well as the Captain of the Quidditch team. She is a prefect. She is a member of the Slug Club. Zack Johnson '''House: Gryffindor Year: 6 Blood-Status: '''Muggleborn '''Other Information: '''Zack's mother died when he was a child, leaving him with a stepfather who became very abusive after his magic started showing. Zack was moved to an orphanage/safehouse in Hogsmeade at the age of 9 for Hogwarts-age children with nowhere to go. Zack plays Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and has an intense rivalry with Slytherin Beater Lucian Lohse. He is in a longterm relationship with the other Gryffindor Beater, Ava Bankowski. He has a sibling-like relationship with Rachel Hughes and Michael Johnson. The Heroes Organization Annie Anitho '''House: 5 Year: Ravenclaw Blood-Status: '''Pureblood '''Other Information: '''Annie comes from a respectable pureblood family. She has known Hogwarts' Divination professor, Emily Minou, since she was a child and views her as a close mentor and confidant. She broke up with boyfriend of nine months, Malcolm Parker, the May before her 5th year for no apparent reason. She is a member of the Slug Club. Arcanna Phan '''House: 5 Year: Slytherin Blood-Status: Halfblood Other Information: '''Arcanna lives with her mother, a muggle, who taught her to be a hardworking student. She is a member of the Slug Club. Arthur Willard '''House: '''Hufflepuff '''Year: 5 Blood-Status: Halfblood Other Information: Arthur's parents and brother were killed by Death Eaters the summer before his 4th year. He now lives at in Hogsmeade at the orphanage/safehouse for Hogwarts-age children there. He is the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He is very good friends with Kat Murray. Cal House: Ravenclaw Year: '''6 '''Blood-Status: Halfblood Other Information: '''Cal's mother works in the Department of Mysteries. Katherine Murray '''House: Slytherin Year: 5 Blood-Status: Muggleborn Other Information: Kat's parents sent her to an asylum after her magic started coming in, but she was soon moved to the orphanage/safehouse for Hogwarts-age children in Hogsmeade when she was nine. She studies very hard and works to be the best she can be due to the persecution she receives in Slytherin House for being muggleborn. She is a prefect. She is good friends and study partners with Malcolm Parker. She is also very good friends with Arthur Willard. Lucian Lohse House: Slytherin Year: 7 Blood-Status: Pureblood Other Information: Lucian is from a very powerful, better-than-yours family. He is a Beater and the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He has a very intense rivalry with one of Gryffindor's Beaters, Zack Johnson. He is a member of the Slug Club. He is Head Boy and a prefect. Malcolm Parker House: Slytherin Year: 5 Blood-Status: '''Pureblood '''Other Information: Malcolm comes from a well respected family. He is Keeper of his Quidditch team. He and his Gryffindor brother Matt have intense bets over how Quidditch matches turn out. He is a member of the Slug Club. He is a prefect.He was in a great, nine month long relationship with Annie Anitho until she broke up with him for no reason. He is good friends and study partners with Kat Murray. Matt Parker House: Gryffindor Year: '''6 '''Blood-Status: Pureblood Other Information: Matt comes from a well respected family. He is a Chaser of his Quidditch team. He and his Slytherin brother Malcom have intense bets over how Quidditch matches turn out and therefore takes Quidditch way too seriously. He is a member of the Slug Club. He is a prefect. Rachel Hughes House: Hufflepuff Year: 5 Blood-Status: Muggleborn Other Information: Rachel's parents were very unaccepting of magic and when her older sister, Skylar, started showing signs of it, they kicked her out. Soon Rachel started showing similar signs and they kicked her out as well. Fortunately both were taken to the orphanage/safehouse in Hogsmeade for Hogwarts-age children when Rachel was eight. She is a member of the Slug Club. She is a prefect. She has a sibling-like relationship with Zack Johnson. She is best friends with Stella Lohse. Stella Lohse House: Ravenclaw Year: 5 Blood-Status: Pureblood Other Information: '''Stella is from a very powerful, better-than-yours family. She is a member of the Slug Club. She is best friends with Rachel Hughes. Info '''Houses Year Level Blood Status Playlist This isn't totally finished and is subject to removal and addition of a song at any time. It's not in an exact order but I kind of tried sort of to put it in something that kind of made sense. Creds @ Leafy for this idea. # Nothing Left to Say/Rocks by Imagine Dragons # New Soul by Yael Naim # Torpedo by Jillette Johnson # bad_news by Bastille # If I Loved You by Delta Rae # The Ruler and the Killer by Kid Cudi # Where is My Mind? by Yoav # Consequence of Sounds by Regina Spektor # Bite Down by Bastille # What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie # Here's to Us by Halestorm # Get Up by Barcelona # Jessica by Regina Spektor # Your Bones by Of Monsters and Men # The District Sleeps Alone Tonight by The Postal Service Trivia * The title is based off of the song "Consequence of Sounds" by Regina Spektor. A few of the lyrics that connected this song and the story are: ''"Just 'cause one song is done, there's always another one, waiting right around the bend, 'till this one ends, then it begins, squeaky clean, then it starts all over again." '' * Every single character in the story has roots either from the wiki or from the Harry Potter universe * This story is proof that A) Hazel has too much time on her hands and B) Hazel doesn't have her priorities straight * Hazel is having way too much fun with this tbh Category:Hazelcats Category:The Heroes Organization Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universe